1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching module and a switching synchronization system that can be applied to a lighting lamp system, and more particularly, to a switching module and a switching synchronization system capable of synchronizing operational status indications for switching buttons performing the same functions among a plurality of switching modules, in the plurality of switching modules having the switching buttons in order to operate a plurality of lamps in a specific space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, many lamps have been used in a relatively open space such as an auditorium, a classroom, a seminar room, and so on of a school. In order to conveniently operate many lamps in the wide space, switch boxes including a plurality of switching buttons have been installed in several locations such as the front and back of the auditorium, and so on.
However, when the plurality of switch boxes are installed in several locations, a user may not accurately know which of the plurality of switching buttons in each of the plurality of switching boxes can operate lamps located at a certain location and may not know the turned-on/off state of a lamp currently being used. In this case, in order to operate the lamps desired by a user, he/she randomly operates the switching buttons.
However, when the plurality of switch boxes are used to operate the lamps in a specific space, it is impossible to identify the lamp locations corresponding to the plurality of switching buttons in each switch box and to confirm the operational state of each of the corresponding lamps, thereby leading to problems in that may be difficult to operate the plurality of lamps, and so on.